1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recessed light mounting bar assembly, and more specifically to an adjustable mounting bar for mounting a light fixture within a suspended ceiling grid or joist structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed downlight fixtures have become increasingly popular for residential and commercial use. One reason for the increased popularity is that the recessed downlight fixtures meet a wide range of interior lighting requirements while also being aesthetically pleasing. Recessed lighting fixtures or downlights provide lighting for an area and are aesthetically pleasing due in part to the unobtrusive nature of the fixtures themselves which are typically recessed within the ceiling. Further, recessed downlight fixtures may be installed in new constructions as well as existing ceilings and therefore are valued by installers. Typically, ceiling-mounted recessed downlight fixtures comprise a frame-in kit with means for securing the frame to structural supports of the ceiling. For installation, the frame of the light fixture may include holes or brackets through which fasteners are used to position and attach the fixture to the supports.
A support system is often employed to suspend a recessed lighting fixture assembly between adjacent supports. Conventional downlights may be installed between ceiling joists or from suspended ceiling structures or grids, which may vary in spacing from one commercial or residential structure to another. Although the spacing of the ceiling structures may vary from one installation to another, the recessed fixtures must be rapidly adaptable for installation, in various locations, with minimal preparation and fastener requirements.
It is common to suspend a pair of spaced hanger bars between adjacent supports or joists. Prior downlight assemblies are typically mounted with hanger bar structures which are nailed to rafters, floor joists or connected to suspended ceiling grid structures. Prior art assemblies may utilize hanger bars which are adjustable in length in order to accommodate varying distances between joists and supporting structures of this nature. The hanger bars are typically positioned along opposite sides of a mounting pan. Some hanger bars having a two-piece construction are utilized to render the bars adjustable. The adjustable length allows the hanger bars to be mounted between support joists of various spacings. Two problems which are generally incurred when utilizing two-piece hanger bar constructions are a lack of stability and failure to provide support for the recessed fixture when the hanger bars are extended to a maximum length. For example, in some regions of the country building code requires the distance between ceiling joists to be 16 inches on-center. However, when utilized within a suspended ceiling support grid, the on-center distance between grid members may be up to 24″. Thus, the hanger bar assembly must be slidably adjusted to a maximum distance in order to extend between the suspended ceiling support grid members. However, extension of prior art hanger bar assemblies results in lack of stability and structural integrity because of decreased engagement between slidable bars when they are fully extended.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that achieve benefits derived from overcoming the shortcomings and detriments described previously.